


After Amok

by Nesabj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesabj/pseuds/Nesabj
Summary: A series of drabbles (stories that are exactly 100 words long) that take place after the episode Amok Time.They are from different points of view, but are intended to be read as one story.(My word count says each of these is exactly 100 words. I think AOO can't count!)
Kudos: 7





	1. Spock

**Author's Note:**

> More of my old STTOS stories.

I have put the doctor to bed. 

He was drunk. I suppose that I should find his behavior reprehensible, but perhaps I have spent too much time among humans. I find myself understanding McCoy, even wishing that I could seek relief in the same manner.

Today, by my hand, Jim nearly died. 

Today I nearly killed my captain and my friend. 

McCoy saved us both. 

He drugged the captain and prevented me from obliterating my life. The blood fever has gone but I am left with the fear that nothing will be the same.

I wish Vulcans could get drunk.


	2. Kirk

I hurt. 

If I’m dead, how can it hurt? 

My best friend, no, my brother killed me today. 

I felt his hands twist the leather thong around my neck. 

I felt the life drain out of me. 

As my blood dripped onto the hot, red sands of Vulcan, I didn’t feel fear. I didn’t feel pain. What I felt was betrayal. 

How could Spock have brought us down to his ancestral home without telling us what would happen? What if that bitch had chosen McCoy? 

Which of my friends would I have condemned to death?

I hurt. My soul aches.


	3. McCoy

Shit, I’ve got the mother of all hangovers.

I’ve got to get up. Those two are going to need some sober advice.

I still can’t believe what happened down on that red hell of a planet. Figures Spock would be engaged to a treacherous ice princess like T’Pring. 

Wonder why he couldn’t tell us?

If I know Jim, that’s what’ll be bothering him. 

The fact that his Vulcan friend nearly murdered him, that he nearly threw away his career, won’t hurt half as much as Spock’s secrecy.

Those two’ll kill me if they don’t kill each other first. 

Damn fools.


	4. Uhura

I hate not knowing what’s going on. 

I’m the communications officer. 

Somebody, please communicate.

First the captain had me contact Starfleet. We changed course. I contacted Starfleet again. We changed course again. Next, we’re orbiting Vulcan, talking to Spock’s wife, for gods’ sake. 

The three of them beamed down and suddenly the captain was dead. 

Did they think we wouldn’t notice? 

The ship was in shock. 

Rumors spread that Spock killed Captain Kirk. It couldn’t be true; they’re like brothers.

Suddenly, the captain’s alive, Spock’s not married, and no one’s talking. 

I wish someone would tell us what’s going on.


	5. Kirk

"All hands, this is the captain. We are now on course to Altair 6 where we will attend inauguration ceremonies for the new President. There will be a briefing for the senior staff at sixteen hundred hours.

As for our mission to Vulcan, the details will remain classified. No one is to discuss anything that they might have seen or heard about the ship’s business. 

I know that I can rely on each one of you to carry out these orders. It is truly my privilege to serve on the best ship with the finest crew in Starfleet.

Kirk out."


	6. Spock

The captain has classified the details of our Vulcan sojourn.

I know it is because he does not wish to revisit those dishonorable events.

Out of respect for my Vulcan privacy, Captain Kirk will never speak to me of something as shameful as Pon Farr.

I wish to speak to him.

I would beg forgiveness for not trusting him, for risking his life, for nearly murdering him, but I can not. How I could ever presume to ask for absolution.

I am sure that he does not wish to speak of this.

The matter is classified.


	7. McCoy

If I wasn’t such a damn good surgeon, I might take up psychiatry. 

I had a talk with those two. 

After they stopped protesting that everything was fine, they finally opened up. I’m delighted that they could talk like that in front of me. The three of us make a mighty fine team.

Don’t ever let that pointy-eared leprechaun hear me say that.

Jim let Spock apologize and beg his forgiveness for killing him. 

Spock let Jim tell him how hard it was to feel that his best friend didn’t trust him.

Mostly, I just listened. And, planned a party.


	8. The crew of the Enterprise

Dr. McCoy throws the best parties. 

The whole crew came. 

We rotated shifts, so that no one missed it. 

Uhura sang while Mr. Spock played his Vulcan harp, and we danced, and laughed, and ate, and drank.

This is the best ship in the fleet. 

We sure get ourselves into some awful messes, but our command team is unbeatable. No one can touch them. 

There was something wrong after Vulcan, but no one’s talking. Whatever it was, it’s over now. Captain Kirk is smiling again, and Mr. Spock never leaves his side. Things are back to normal.

We are invincible.


End file.
